


Death and Rebirth

by IanRider



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Jonah magnus being an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IanRider/pseuds/IanRider
Summary: The death of James wright
Kudos: 6





	Death and Rebirth

Today is the day he is going to die. The day had been set the moment the doctor had called Jonah.  
‘I don’t want to die.’ He wanted to shout, he wanted to walk, to run again wanted to be free from the man in his mind.

You’ll be free soon enough. Jonah's voice echoed in their shared mindscape forcing him to remember what happened when he became the Head of the Institute. He screams again a silent scream that doesn’t even escape his lips. Finally Jonah's attention is drawn away at the knock on the door. He gazes upon the young man pitying him knowing that the man will be in his position soon. He wants to warn him and tell him to run far and fast but he knows that it won’t help he’d still be trapped here at the institute. He can’t even explain to the new kid what happened to him he can only watch. He watched as Jonah guided the man through the tunnels, the mounting sense of dread building within him. Forced to watch as Jonah knocked out the young man and removed his eyes. Then finally darkness settled over him Jonah removed his eyes some last bit of pain before the sweet release of the End.


End file.
